Last Words
by missbrewster
Summary: Even if it's the most impossible crush on earth, it's always better to tell them because eventually there won't be anytime left and you don't want to regret the things you could have changed.


**A/N:Okay, so I haven't written a fic for a while so I hope you think this is okay. It's a little bit shorter than intended but hey ho always next time!**

**As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters involved!**

**Last Words**

**The case had been successful until now. The team had found the UNSUB pretty quickly. No extra bodies had been found and the local police had been co-operative. It was a straight forward case but now, as he lay in the street of a Los Angeles suburb, Derek Morgan didn't think things were going to end as well as planned. **

**Derek could hear crying from behind the door. Images of the latest victim flashed through his head. She was only 5 years old. What sort of person would want to harm an innocent 5 year old? His blood boiled as he heard the crying get louder. Finally he heard the command.**

"**3,2,1, IN"**

**Derek burst through the door, Prentiss close behind. The first thing the duo saw was the figure of a small girl curled up in the corner of the room. Her hair was tousled and her face was black with dirt. The white dress she was wearing was now stained with shades of red and brown. The were rips in the skirt and her feet were bare.M Morgan knelt down besides the girl a began to reassure her.**

"**Hey sweetheart" began Derek "We gotta get you out of here. Can you come with me?"**

"**Are you the police?" asked the girl**

"**Yeah sweetie, that's us" replied Derek "Can you come with me so we can get you out of here?"**

**Derek's heart melted as a beaming smile appeared on the girl's face. "Can we call my Mommy?"**

"**I'm sure we can" smiled back Derek, taking the girl's small hand in his and walking her towards the from door.**

"**I'm going to carry on searching the house with the others" supplied Prentiss "I think I saw a basement door down the hallway"**

**Derek nodded to her in acknowledgment before continuing to lead the girl out of the house.**

**Emily quickly proceeded through the house towards the door that she had spotted previously. When she reached the door, she found it to be slightly open. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she began to open the door. A loud creek could be heard as the door opened revealing a dark set of stairs. Silently, Prentiss turned on her torch and pointed it down the stairs. Stealthily she began descending the stairs. As she climbed further the stench of blood and decomposing bodies became apparent. Briefly, Emily took a moment to glance back up the stairs before continuing through the basement. At the bottom of the stairs was small room, lit only by the faint lights of candle lanterns in each corner. There were 3 doors leading from the room, one from each wall. Emily made her way towards the first door.**

**Derek Smiled as he took the girl towards the ambulance where her parents were waiting. If there was one thing that made him proud to be an agent, it was when you were able to re-unite a victim with their family. **

"**You got my Mommy for me!" Cried the girl, wrapping her arms round Derek in a hug.**

"**Yes we did sweetie" replied Derek. "You know what I think you should do? I think you should run up to your mommy and give her a big cuddle!"**

"**I think that's a good idea!" smiled the girl, turning herself to face Morgan "You have to come too! I want to tell my Mommy how you saved me!"**

**Derek nodded to the girl in reply "I wouldn't have it any other way!"**

**Prentiss' heart beat fast in her chest as she eased open the first of the three doors. The room that greeted her was large and dark. The smell from the stairs was even stronger in here and, as she began to search the room, she felt herself become slightly faint. The only furniture in the room was a chair and a large cupboard. There were no lights and no heating. As Emily searched further it became apparent that no one was there. Silently she began to make her way back to the first room and through the second door.**

**The second room was smaller than the first and a lot better put together. This room, unlike the first, was fitted with lighting and the walls, instead of bare, were covered in a dark blue paper. The floor of this room was fitted with treated wood and there was much more in the way of furniture. In the corner of the room, stood a small black sofa and a tiny coffee table. Across from the sofa was a fireplace and on top of it stood a CD player and two large speakers. Quickly Emily cleared the room and made her way to the third.**

**The third room looked much like an antiques shop. Items were stacked high as far as the eye could see. Large silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling and massive woven rugs lay on the floor. The walls were covered In rich red paper and tapestries hung in every available space. The temperature in this room was significantly higher than in the previous rooms. Prentiss felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of the stomach as she began searching the room. She had just passed a particularly large table when Emily heard a noise from behind one of the tapestries. Her head shot to look toward the area at which the noise had come from. Her thoughts were confirmed when her eyes spotted the bottom of the large piece of material swaying gently. Stealthily, Prentiss made her way over to where the item was situated. She was halfway to her destination when she saw a pair of feet under one of the tables.**

**Derek's face turned a dark shade of red as the little girl began explaining to her Mom about how he had saved her from the evil monster.**

"**Thank you so much!" cried the girl's mother a s she held her daughter in her arms. "I don't why I would do if you hadn't found her!" **

**Derek braced suddenly as he felt the young woman's arms round him. He awkwardly gave in to the woman's embrace.**

"**Would you like me to take you home?" asked Derek **

"**If it's not too much inconvenience" began the girl's mother before she was interrupted.**

"**No!" Cried the little girl "You have to go and help your friend to catch the monster!"**

**Derek smiled at the girl's words.**

"**I'm sure she'll be alright. I can take you home."**

"**No" repeated the girl**

**Derek looked to the girl's mother.**

"**We'll be fine" confirmed the young woman "Vanessa's right, you need to go and help your friends"**

**Morgan was about to disagree when the little girl, Vanessa, stopped him.**

"**Help your friend" she whispered**

**Reluctantly Derek nodded his head a ran back towards the front door.**

** Emily slowly made her way nearer to the table. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she got closer. She was only a meter away when the man suddenly jumped out, smashing a large china lamp against her head causing her to fall abruptly to the ground. Emily quickly regained her footing a punched the man in the face he responded by kicking her in the legs. Emily's gun slipped from her hands at the sudden impact and fell to the floor. She tried to reach for her weapon but failed as the man began hitting her over and over again. She could feel the blood pouring from her nose and she was pretty sure one of her ribs was broken. Emily closed her eyes, hoping that some of the pain would disappear before reaching for her gun once more. After a small amount of shuffling Prentiss was able to reach her weapon but not before the UNSUB had got away. Emily slowly stood up. Her legs were shaky but she managed to stand and run after the man. They had just made it through the backdoor when Emily lost sight of the UNSUB. Emily turned the corner, hoping to catch sight of him. She was about to turn back and look round the other side of the house when the man began firing at her. Emily jumped behind the house for cover. The man carried on firing. Prentiss knew she would have to take her chances and shoot. She waited for the right moment before drawing her gun and aiming in at her target. She had just come out from where she was hiding when she saw a bullet flying directly towards her. Emily braced herself for the impact and fired her own weapon in her opponent's direction. Emily was confused as the bullets slowed. She was sure that the bullet should have hit her by now.**

**Prentiss opened her eyes to observe the scene before her. The UNSUB was dead. Apparently her desperate shot wasn't as bad as she had though. But it was the sight to her right that really shocked Emily Prentiss. There sprawled across the ground, blood pouring from his chest was Derek Morgan.**

**Emily ran to Derek's side a knelt down next to him. She began putting pressure on the wound. There was so much blood, she wasn't sure what to do. **

"**Come of Derek" cried Emily "You can't leave me now!"**

"**Calm down Princess" gasped Derek "rather me than you hey?"**

"**Don't say that!" Exclaimed Prentiss "You're not going to die! The paramedics are going to come and they're going to make you all better!"**

"**Come on Prentiss, you know better than anyone that that's not how it always happens"**

**Emily sighed, tears dripping down her face "I don't want you to go Derek. You can't go!"**

"**Everyone has to go eventually" whispered Derek **

"**But it isn't fair!" yelled Emily**

"**No it's not Princess. But we have to move on. Promise me you'll move on."**

**Emily grabbed Derek's hand "You're not going to die Derek! Not now!" Emily screamed.**

"**Please Emily; please tell me you'll move on. I love you Emily."**

**Her eyes widened at his revelation "I love you too Derek. I promise, I promise that if the worse happens I will move on, I promise."**

**Derek was crying too now, if not for the pain shooting through his chest, for the pain his partner, his best friend, his Princess was feeling. **

"**Emily, I need you to tell my mother that I love her, my sisters too. I need you to help the team to move on. Will you?"**

"**Of course I will Derek" replied Emily, the harsh reality of the situation setting in.**

"**And know that I love you. Don't ever forget that!"**

**By now Emily had completely broken down. "I will never!" **

**She could tell that Derek was getting weaker with each passing moment. Emily squeezed his hand lovingly letting him know she was okay before placing a gentle kiss on his cold blue lips.**

"**I love you Derek" whispered Emily, leaning forward to wipe the sweat from his forehead.**

"**I love you Emily" murmured Derek before his eyes shut for the final time.**

**As said, a little bit shorter than intended but I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
